Violet Hill
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Set a few weeks after 'Santa in the Slush', The duo hits a pitstop on their way to another case.


**Violet Hill**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Bones, nor do I own the song Violet Hill

Pairing: Who else? B/B

Rating: K+

Summary: I really have no straight forward reason for choosing this song, I just love it. If you want to look at it figuratively, 'they were watching' could be everyone who looked upon Booth and Brennan as a couple, and 'Bury me in honor' is obviously Booth. 'Why'd you let me go?' would be Bones having a million other relationships to avoid her attraction to Booth.

Note: I know, I've been gone forever, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Enjoy! :)

**Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow**

Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze down below

When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?

Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog  
Became God

Priests clutched onto bibles  
And went out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft

Bury me in honor  
When i'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home unfolds

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?

I don't want to be a soldier  
With the captain of some sinking ship  
With snow, far below

So if you love me  
Why'd you let me go?

I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still

So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?

If you love me,  
Won't you let me know?

They drove into the cold city, where snow lined the streets in piles and small children played in the calming darkness lit by street lights. He sighed loudly, his fingers tapping the steering wheel to keep himself busy. He looking to his sleeping partner in the passenger seat; her peaceful and slow breathing like music to his ears. She had been asleep since they left DC, nearly two hours ago. Without thinking, he reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She continued her deep breathing and he smiled.

This small city was their pit stop for the night; the hotel already booked and bag already packed. She stretched in her seat, signalling her awakened state. She rubbed her tired eyes, her cheeks a pale red.

"Are we here?" Bones asked, her voice calm yet weery.

"Just about." Booth replied, just as quietly, carefully driving down the winding road and snowy streetsides. She let out a low sigh, before readjusting herself in the seat properly. Temperance stared out the window with an apathetic grin and glowing eyes.

"Isn't beautiful? The white snow, and the low light." She asked in a calming monotone.

"I never knew you were so poetic Bones." Booth replied, smiling at her with a cheeky grin.

"The amygdala portion of the brain reacts to my sight of the scenery." She replied, her eyes never leaving the window. Booth still loved how intelligent she was, and how she could be so interesting.

"You want to grab some coffee or something, there's a really nest place I want to show you."

The quiant town was filled with small antique shops, old homes, and vintage restaurants on the waterfront. While the snow fell, few couples walked down the streets hand in hand; Booth watched in depression. How he would gladly do anything to her hand right now. He looked towards his partner beside him, clutching her coffee with both hands, her cheeks and nose rosy red, her wool hat and scarf littlered with tiny snowflakes, and the unmistakable shining smile on her face. She was in a great mood, which helped Booth even more, because this wasn't going to be easy.

"This way Bones." He said, ever so lightly grabbing one of her hands and leading her in the right direction. He let go, unaware of her own reactions to the quick touch. Patiently, she followed him down the lightly snowed pathes; the music coming from the stores could no longer be heard. The low lights were shining, reflections of each single snow flakes shined in his eyes and hers. Soon, there was more light and music as they approached a small outdoor skating rink. Surrounded by snow covered trees and small benches. Few people circled the rink, while Booth and Temperance sat on a far off bench. In silence, they watched the skaters; guided by snow and light. Booth looked to his partner, who stood mystified by her surroundings, a small smile still playing on her lips. And without signal, with warning, she said exactly what he was thinking.

"Things haven't been the same since Christmas, have they?" Her breath only trembled slightly, as she bowed her head down to look at the coffee in her hands.

"Not exaclty." Was all her could manage to say, fiddling with the plastic cup's lid. There was another long silence, both trying to find something to say.

"It didn't." She said quietly.

"What didn't?" Booth asked, looking at her again shile she finally looked back, her large eyes defenseless.

"It didn't feel like kissing my brother, definetely not." His face lit up in a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. Carefully, he shifted closer to her and gentle grabbed her hand once more. Like symmetery, her fingers and palm fit perfectly in his. There was no spark, or fireworks, or significant signs of passion and feelings; those came the first day they met. But now, holding her hand and watching the patient snow fall to the ground, he felt genuinely complete. She let go of his hand; he was quick to look back at her, but she moved, so slowly, closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Booth sighed happily, and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Booth," she began, her voice steady and calm, "this shouldn't be happenening, we both know that, but…"

"It feels so right." He said, finishing her sentence and she nodded.

Later, they would get up, kiss each other till they had no breath, hold each other until they arrived at the hotel, and fall asleep in each others arms, so open and unsecure. But that will be later, and while they sit, imersed in the sweet silence, they will wish there was no such thing as time, or partners.


End file.
